


New neighbour

by Memi2501



Series: ask-spideypoolreverse [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spiderpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, ask-spideypoolreverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter meets his new mysterious neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	New neighbour

It had been a long week for Peter.

As mid-terms grew closer, the atmosphere inside the classrooms was tense; the professors’ were frantic, trying to teach the last topics from their syllabuses and loading their students with homework nobody was sure they could finish on time. The stress was almost palpable along the hallways and the campus. And his work as Spider-Man consumed the rest of his almost non-existent free time. And, of course, that included stopping Deadpool from murdering people, criminals or not. 

There were few moments in which Deadpool was absent from Peter’s thoughts. Despite his flirty nature and his inclining to annoy Deadpool, Peter had to confess that the older man was something else and that, like a magnet, he was pulled towards him every time he was in the city. Peter was a firm believer of redemption and that Deadpool was a person worth saving. Although he disagreed completely, he understood that, on his own twisted and macabre way, the mercenary was trying to make the world a better place, even if his means were not those of a proper hero.

Peter sighed as he entered his building and walked towards the elevator. He rested his back against one of its walls and closed his eyes for a minute.  _Once the exams are over I’m going to sleep two weeks in a row_ , he thought as the bell indicated that he was on his floor. He rummaged for the keys on his pocket and unlocked his door when he noticed a pair of eyes on him and turned to see a man dressed in black pants and a black hoodie, which made it impossible for Peter so see his face. He then remembered seeing a moving van a couple of days before and a group of people with boxes and furniture in and out of the apartment next door. This had to be Peter’s new neighbour. 

Before he could welcome him, the older man abruptly entered his apartment and slammed the door behind him. Peter was taken aback a little, but decided to think nothing about it. It was very late and Peter wanted to sleep at least a couple of hours before doing his homework.

He entered his own flat and locked the door behind him. He left his backpack on the table and walked towards the kitchen, where he took out his lunch leftovers and a bottle of water from the fridge and put the plate in the microwave. He stretched his arms behind his head and waited for the food to heat.

As he had dinner, his mind drifted towards the masked mercenary and wondered how he was doing and were he was staying after the building he was living at exploded to a mere pile of dust. Peter had mixed emotions about what came after the accident. He felt a bit offended – though Peter would never admit it aloud – when he rejected his offer to come live with him. He also felt relieved, once he got home, because he realised that, had Deadpool accepted his invitation, his secret identity would have been at huge risk and he pondered about the consequences of the old mercenary knowing who he was before he was sure he could be trusted.

He left the dirty dishes on the sink, deciding that it was tomorrow’s Peter problem and took his shoes off before getting on his bed, still fully clothed and set his alarm. He was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

 


End file.
